<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bees in Bed: Blood &amp; Lies by Kiiratam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642354">Bees in Bed: Blood &amp; Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam'>Kiiratam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bees in Bed [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood &amp; Death, Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all happening again, but Blake can fix it this time. If only Yang would help her...</p><p>Takes place during Volume 5, between Chapters 5 &amp; 6 (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983040">My BMBLB fic index</a>).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bees in Bed [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bees in Bed: Blood &amp; Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang settled her aviators down over her eyes before looking at Blake.</p><p><br/>
And Blake knew where this was going, the only place it could be going -</p><p><br/>
"I don't think your boyfriend likes me." Yang held up her gushing stump, splattering Blake's feet. She didn't seem angry, or even concerned about it. Just casually pointing it out.</p><p><br/>
"Yang!" Blake tore her ribbon from her hair, rushing forward to tourniquet Yang's arm.</p><p><br/>
"I'm fine!" She said it with a big grin, even. Yang jerked her wound away from Blake, and took a few steps back. "I've got it. You're busy with your own stuff. Don't you have swimsuits to try on? Or dresses? How about some jewelry?" </p><p><br/>
"I don't <em>care</em> about any of that!" Blake tried to meet Yang's eyes, but those stupid sunglasses were in the way. Just tinted glass, instead of  Yang's bright eyes. Purple, red, Blake didn't care which one. She just needed to see the real Yang. "I just want to help you!"</p><p><br/>
"Nah, I'm good. Don't worry about it." Yang's tone was steady and soothing. And fake. It was the same as her 'I got plenty of sleep!' protests to Ruby, after staying up all night fighting Blake's demons.</p><p><br/>
"Please, Yang." Blake stumbled, trying to get to her friend. She told herself to get up, to cross those last few steps - but she slumped onto the floor, her hair falling down around her face - into the spreading pool of Yang's blood. "Stop lying to me," she sobbed, "You're not all right, and it's all my fault. But I'm trying to help. Please."</p><p><br/>
She could barely see, but Blake managed to crawl forward on her hands and knees. Her fingers grabbed the top of Yang's boot.</p><p><br/>
"Oh, you fell over! Here, let me help you up."</p><p><br/>
Yang wrapped one and a half arms around Blake's shoulders, and heaved her up. The blood soaked through Blake's shirt, painfully hot. The smell was so strong she could taste it.</p><p><br/>
Blake tried to reach Yang's stump, tried to get a hold on it so she could use her ribbon - but Yang just bonelessly slipped out of her arms and collapsed with dead weight.</p><p><br/>
She threw herself back to the ground, grabbing Yang's stump and tying off a tourniquet, praying that it wasn't too late.</p><p><br/>
Yang wasn't moving.</p><p><br/>
Blake knelt over her, dripping tears and blood, shaking her. "Yang! Yang, please say something! You need to stay awake! Talk to me!"</p><p><br/>
She couldn't even tell if Yang's eyes were open.</p><p><br/>
<em>Breathe in, hold it, breathe out.</em>
</p><p><br/>
Blake carefully removed Yang's sunglasses, and set them delicately aside, instead of throwing them away like she wanted to.</p><p><br/>
Yang's eyes were shut. She could have been sleeping, if not for the blood splatters.</p><p><br/>
"Please, please talk to me. Say something." Blake's hands framed Yang's still face.</p><p><br/>
A flicker of movement behind her eyelids.</p><p><br/>
"Yang, I'm so sorry! Please, just wake up!" </p><p><br/>
Yang opened her violet eyes, looking straight into Blake's. With great effort she said, "You stayed for me."</p><p><br/>
Blake hugged her friend as tight as she dared, still crying. "Yes! I'm staying with you. I won't leave. I'll keep you safe."</p><p><br/>
Yang went limp in her arms. Blake pulled back, staring desperately into her friend's eyes, as the light faded from them.</p><p><br/>
"<em>Great</em> job. I'd clap, but..."</p><p><br/>
Turning her head, still holding onto Yang, Blake saw... Yang. Upright, one-armed, red eyes burning.</p><p><br/>
She locked eyes with Blake. "<em>Very</em> moving. I almost thought you cared. It was like it was real."</p><p><br/>
"Yang, I-" Blake wanted to look away, to look at the other Yang cradled in her arms, but she couldn't escape Yang's hate.</p><p><br/>
"You realize this doesn't change anything, right? You didn't even wait for me to wake up. You <em>definitely</em> didn't stay with me."</p><p><br/>
"You're safe! I-"</p><p><br/>
"-have a million excuses. Right?" Yang sneered. "It wasn't enough for you to cripple me, or leave me. You also have to lie to me about it."</p><p><br/>
"Yang-"</p><p><br/>
"No, it's fine! Turn into Adam. Use me, break me, throw me aside." She paused, her eyes smoldering. "Oh wait, Adam didn't do that last bit. He at least had sadism going for him. You just don't care at all, do you?"</p><p><br/>
"Please..."</p><p><br/>
"Think about <em>that</em>, Blake. Adam fucking <em>cared</em>, in his own sick way. You were <em>his</em> toy, at least. But no, for you, the going got tough, so you tossed all the excess weight."</p><p><br/>
Blake couldn't even say anything anymore, as Yang's red eyes bored into hers.</p><p><br/>
"Coward."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
"Blake? It's okay." Her mother dabbed Blake's tears away with her sleeve. "You're safe."</p><p><br/>
Blake let go of her pillow and curled around her mother, trying to breathe slowly and evenly, and let her tears out. She still tasted blood, and Blake wasn't sure if the dream was just fading slowly, or if she'd actually bitten her cheek.</p><p><br/>
Clutching her tightly, her mother kept murmuring reassurances to her, drawing her out of her nightmare.</p><p><br/>
The sun was up.</p><p><br/>
<em>Of course</em> the sun was up, Blake had just laid down for a nap. To escape the heat of a Menagerie afternoon.</p><p><br/>
Blake pulled her face out of her mother's side, and grabbed her scroll, checking the time.</p><p><br/>
"Just about tea time."</p><p><br/>
Her mother must have just come in to see if Blake wanted to come to tea. And seen Blake in her nightmare, and, just like Yang -</p><p><br/>
Stroking Blake's hair, her mother asked, "Did you want to talk about it?"</p><p><br/>
<em>What's there to talk about? Yang's right.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Breathe in, hold it, breathe out.</em>
</p><p><br/>
"It was about Beacon." She couldn't look at her mother. It was true. It just wasn't all of it.</p><p><br/>
"Adam?" Her mother practically spat the name. Five years ago, that had driven Blake away. Now, it was comforting.</p><p><br/>
"Only a bit."</p><p><br/>
Her mother didn't say anything, just kept petting Blake's hair. Waiting for her to say more.</p><p><br/>
<em>What am I even supposed to say? I keep making the same mistakes. And I keep not learning from them.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>'Sorry, mother, your daughter's an idiot.'</em>
</p><p><br/>
"I miss my friends."</p><p><br/>
Her mother kept silent.</p><p><br/>
"I'm glad Sun's here. But-"</p><p><br/>
<em>I didn't get his arm cut off.</em>
</p><p><br/>
The silence stretched on, filled with unsaid words.</p><p><br/>
Her mother squeezed her shoulder. "Tea? I'm always a little parched after a nap."</p><p><br/>
Blake nodded.</p><p><br/>
"I was going to go pick up a book order for your father later. Would you like to come?" She smiled. "You can see if they have anything new that he <em>didn't</em> get."</p><p><br/>
<em>I'm doing what I can. I'm trying to learn. I'm trying to fix my mistakes.</em>
</p><p><br/>
"Sure. That sounds like fun." Blake sat up in her bed, and hugged her mother tightly. "I'm going to go freshen up." She stood up.</p><p><br/>
"All right, Blake. Sun's busy exploring, so he won't be back until this evening. We'll be in the study, making shelf space." Her mother caught her hand and squeezed it, looking up at her with a smile.</p><p><br/>
Blake squeezed back, and let go. "I'll be right there."</p><p><br/>
Her mother chuckled. "Good, I'm going to need help actually <em>moving</em> books. <em>Certain people</em> get distracted and start reading."</p><p><br/>
"Umm..."</p><p><br/>
"Yes, you're <em>almost</em> as bad. But your father has had a lot more practice." She stood up, and glided to the door. "Mistral Green?"</p><p><br/>
"Yes, please."</p><p><br/>
Her mother slipped out. Now all that was left was facing herself in the mirror.</p><p><br/>
<em>Breathe in, hold it, breathe out.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>